


Asking for Ones' Blessings

by Karlseer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Innuendo hints, M/M, Obscure Pop Culture References, Platonic Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: Karls Parson (Dadsona) has been together with Damien Bloodmarch for nearly two years. He finally decided to propose but before that he has to ask for everyone's blessings like how the Victorians did back then. After their approval will he then propose to the local Goth dad in the cul-de-sac.





	1. Everyone in the Cul-de-sac knows except for Damien an excerpt

****

A ray of sunlight hit your eyes that forced you to wake up. You were greeted by a beautiful man sleeping and silently snoring on your chest. The scene was picturesque. Perfect lighting and a beautiful man. You smiled and admired every inch of his face and exposed body. It was an endearing sight. 

Even though you’ve been dating for nearly two years, your passion and devotion for each other never faded. You would leave flowers and notes at the animal shelter before Damien could arrive. He would still escort you and have the same fond look each day. 

Though, some things did change. You two were more comfortable with each other. Some days Damien would wear his civvies attire or just sweatshirt and sweatpants at home. Some days you would open up some bottled up feelings or repressed past memories. Sometimes those moments were dramatic and sometimes they were quiet. 

It was awfully domestic. Most of the time both of you acted like a married couple. Amanda would always point that out and sometimes Lucien would too after you became closer to him. They did have a point. You two spend most of your free time together in the library. Your head rested on his lap while he reads on his computer or with his book. Sometimes, he even reads it to you while you happily listen to his gentle voice. In the morning, you help around with gardening and you learn bit by bit about different kinds of flowers and their meanings. You sing and hum while tending the flowers with him. He often reassures you that he loves hearing you sing so you kept singing any songs that comes into your mind. There are mischievous days where you smudge dirt on his face. If you did that years ago, Damien would be horrified. Now, he would have the same playful look and would smudge soil on your face. The two of you would gleefully chase each other. In the end, you two end up taking a bath together. 

****  
  


Your thoughts paused when Damien was slowly waking up from his peaceful slumber. “Karls..darling, what time is it?” He asked. His voice was hoarse and very sexy. 

You look at the clock and see it was seven in morning. “It’s seven am, my love,” you answered. He hummed and looked too groggy to wake up. You wanted to tell him to go back to sleep since he had a hard day at work and last night they had fun making love. “You should go back to sleep, I can make our breakfast and tea,” you suggested. Damien hummed in agreement. He rolled to the side and after a moment he went back to sleep. Before you left the room, you kissed his forehead and Damien gave a slight smile in reply. 

****  
  


You weren’t a vegetarian. That was a minor bump but both of you managed. Both of you respected each other and you didn’t mind eating vegan meals every now and then. You sometimes eat raw carrots as snacks and raw potatoes to Damien’s outrage. It was funny, you two had an argument over that. You ate the potato raw out of curiosity and it was okay. Damien saw the act and told you that was meant to be boiled or fried not eaten raw. In the end you two had a makeout session and Lucien witnessed the two of you on the floor, hands on each other while he was holding the bitten and fallen potato. Lucien was never the same afterwards. 

You were making pancakes,vegan pancakes to be specific. You heard someone approaching the kitchen. You thought it was Damien but it was Lucien. “Morning, sleepy head,” You greeted. He greets you back with a groan. Lucien and you grew to have a father-son relationship. He wasn’t like Amanda but you love him the same way you love Amanda. 

The pancakes were ready after awhile. You saw Lucien occupied with his phone.  You placed the plate full of pancakes. You sat next to him and drank your coffee. It took him awhile to notice the food infront him. “Vegan pancakes?” He asked. 

“Made by the best chef in town!” You said. He rolled his eyes but his mouth quirked up. He starts wolfing down and you went back eating yours. Even after you both were finished Damien wasn’t awake. The two of you enjoyed the peaceful silence. 

“I got accepted,” Lucien simply said while still staring at his phone. You were dense so you didn’t know what he was talking about. He figured it out after you were silent for awhile. He remembers you can be slow at times. He sighed and says it again, “I got accepted at the college where Amanda goes.” 

You smiled so wide. You couldn't contain your happiness. “I am so happy for you! I knew you would pass!” You exclaimed. You could see Lucien trying to hold a smile on his face. You were so proud of your kids. Lucien had improve so much from the first time you met him. He still does things but not too extreme. You sometimes join him in his pranks like nerfing the neighbors while both of you snicker at the front balcony of their manor. It was like a father and son moment. 

Lucien shrugs it off in the end and just pretending it was nothing. You know that he’s glad that he knows someone there. Amanda and him are going to have fun for sure. Wait, oh no, Amanda and him are gonna have  _ fun _ . You dread that they’ll burn the school down at some point. Aside from that, you’re glad they get along. You were anxious how they would act around each other. Turns out, they were already good friends. They actually enjoy messing with you every now and then, especially at parties. Amanda,Lucien and Ernest always had a blast when you’re too drunk to notice them filming you doing stupid stuff. They record you once strip teasing infront of Damien(to Lucien’s horror and Amanda and Ernest’s amusement) , or that one time you spoke in a russian accent , or you actually challenged Joseph to a dance off to which you won in the end after doing a perfect split. Your favorite was where you finally told Brenda, the bitch mom from PTA gatherings and your rival in bake sales, to suck a dick and that her lemon squares are tasteless like her personality. It was wild.

You realized that you should treat him. A way of showing affection. You had an idea. “As a treat, I’m going to make tofucken for dinner,” you said. Lucien chuckled. Tofucken is an actual vegetarian dish to your amazement. You showed him the video where you got the recipe. Amanda, Lucien and you kept laughing. Amanda would say that she’d be that old lady if she was vegan. The three of you ended up binge watching Granny Pottymouth’s videos, Damien joins in and watches with you.  It was a wholesome family bonding.

“Whatever, I’m going to school.” He stood up and grabbed his backpack. “Bye, old man.” He paused. “Morning, dad.” Which means Damien was already awake. 

“Have a nice day,son!” Damien greeted. Looks like it’s just you and Damien. Alone in the house. You know that means. 

****  
  
  
  


“Chapter eighteen of Bleeding love, a sasunaru fanfiction by xXIronmaiden_21xX,” Damien said while your head was lying on his lap. His voice was soothing despite the words that comes out from his mouth. This was what you both do when the kids were not around. You joked at Damien to ‘show me your deepest darkest fantasies’ in reference to the old meme you found in facebook. Damien was shocked and was unsure. He asked you frantically if you were sure. You felt bad and went along. He got one of his books and started reading it to you. You were taken aback at the same time, you weren’t because Damien can be quite...creative in bed. If they were both in the mood or have the time to have sex. Both of you were getting old and starting to have back problems so it was a special occasion. 

In the middle of the chapter where Sasuke left Naruto after fucking him. You felt bad for Naruto. “Sasuke is so rude, Naruto clearly cares for him, he deserves someone better, babe! Like, like,Gaara! He would treat him right!” you commented. Damien finds it amusing when you become engaged with the story. Your commentaries would always make him laugh.

“Don’t worry dear, we have 10 more chapters for Sasuke to redeem himself,” he said. He combs your hair with a fond smile. He was the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen the next was your late husband, Alex. Well after Alex was James Dean and Beyonce. You have eyes, you know who is beautiful.

You sat up and looked more determined. “I hope so, if someone treats our kids like that I would-” you were cut off when Damien kissed you. It was gentle at first, but slowly it became fiery. You slowly changed your position. His hands crept under your shirt while your hands were on his hips. You were both kissing like horny teenagers when in reality you were both in your 40’s. It was sad to think about it but who cares? 

The two of you pulled away for air. He had this look on his face that doesn’t fail to make your heart swell. “I simply adore it when you refer Amanda and Lucien as our children.” His thumb caressed my cheek. “I also think of Amanda like my own child. I would also do anything for her…” 

“You have been helping me pay for her art school,” you said. You actually felt pressured with the fees and your multiple jobs weren’t enough. It was a depressing week and you finally opened up to him. He gladly offered to help you pay for it. You protested because you don’t want to burden him but Damien calmly said, ‘She is like a daughter to me’. That moment you swore to the universe that you’d treat this man like a prince. You were his favored knight. God, you’ve been reading too much.  All seriousness, you wanted to marry this man. Maybe it’s time. They’ve been together for quite awhile. 

“You’ve been a good second father for Lucien and you’ve been a supportive lover even though I have...very odd interest,” Damien said hesitantly. He did tell you that he felt accepted and he finally accepted all of him. You were proud, even to this day. You cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. 

“I find you interesting, Dames. Plus, your fanfictions are  _ interesting _ .” Damien turned from soft boi to lust boi. Damien drew circles on your chest with a suggestive smile. 

“Is that so…” He leaned on you, his lips near your ear. “Would you like to,perhaps, give them a  _ try _ ?” He flirtatiously whispered. Oh sweet Mary and Joseph that are not your neighbors, you are fucked. 

“Tempting but I have to visit someone.” Damien looked slightly disappointed but respected you. 

He kissed your cheek. “Maybe another time then,” He said. You smiled and kissed his lips. 

“Perhaps,” you replied. You stood up from the love seat. “I’m going to shower and change. I’ll see you late in the afternoon to prep for dinner.” 

“I’ll be tending the garden then,” he said before you left. 

****  
  
  


You walked in the cemetery and admired each gravestone. You didn’t get Damien at first but slowly you did. The cemetery was beautiful because how each tells a story of each individual. Different but sometimes they have a parallel. It was an interesting thought. 

Though there is one gravestone you were particularly interested in. It was Alex’s gravestone. The reason was you knew Alex. You were part of his narrative. You were one of the people who last saw him before he was gone forever. It was depressing to think about it. 

You sat there in front and placed the bouquet of flowers in a vase next to the grave. You sighed and glanced at the carved flowers and patterns. Alex was an artist, he deserved a proper gravestone that described him. You loved him as an artist and as a person. You weren’t good at art but there was something about his paintings that tells a story. He once told you with a soft smile: “I am just a simple painter but those people, those backgrounds they made their own story. I am just a form of outlet or medium.” It was one of the quotes you remind Amanda. He was an inspiration to Amanda. 

You realized you still missed him but you moved on. Plus, you came here to tell him something. “Alex, I think I know you have an idea why I am here since I hope,maybe, you’ve been looking out for me and Amanda. Maybe you guided me all along to reach this point. But, uh, before I ask I just want to say I still love you deep inside. I miss you but I need to go on with my life. And I really love Damien. He showed me how to be patient and compassionate. He’s an amazing man and I know you think so too! You’ve met him and he gave you flowers from his garden! You and I even tried to grow one but failed-” 

You realized that you were out of the topic. You cleared your throat and continued,” But I want to propose to him. Not today but I am planning. I want you to be the first person to know this because you will always be in my heart and thoughts but I need to move forward. I know you’re happy for me.” Tears started to fall from your eyes and you tried to wipe it off. You weren’t sad, you were happy that you’ve come so far. After, talking about Amanda you left the cemetery and went to the supermarket to buy stuff for dinner. 

****  
  
  


When you got home, you surprised Damien with bouquet of flowers. You kissed for awhile by the fireplace. You both realized that Lucien will be home in a while so you cooked the Tofucken. 

You ate as a family. Lucien told his dad about the news. Damien was very happy for his son that he nearly teared up. You just smiled the entire time. 

You called Amanda after dinner. Her face appeared on the screen. She looked tired but that’s college, you always look tired at some point. “Hey pops how’s living with the Bloodmarches?” she joked.

You chuckled because she referenced the show Keeping Up with the Kardasians. “Oh, it’s not too dramatic as I thought,” you said and shrugged. Amanda just laughed. “But they are really good people to live with but of course I miss my favorite roommate.” Amanda rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. 

“Daaaaad,” she whined. You chuckled. “I’m happy you seem more chipper.”

“Well, Lucien got accepted to your university so guess who is gonna cause trouble with you.”

“We are the dream team, Parson-Bloodmarch team gonna raise hell in campus,” She said it like a game announcer. You laughed again. Suddenly she greets someone. “Oh hey, Dames!” You turn and see Damien in his civvies attire. 

“Amanda,dear, how’s school?” Damien asked. Amanda tells him about her grades and her douchebag professor which made Damien chuckle. Damien also shared his college life and his distaste for this one professor. Overall it was nice to see them get along. Amanda had a knack to get along with anyone. 

After awhile Damien excused himself because he had to do something for work. You were alone with Amanda now so it was a great time to ask her. “Damien is amazing huh?” You asked her. 

“Pops, I think we’ve established that since day one,” Amanda teased. 

“Yeah, but I mean, ya know, he is amazing as a father.” You started to fidget and look away from the screen. 

“Again, we’ve established that since day one.” Amanda looked suspicious this time. “What are you hiding pops?” 

“Nothing! I-well, ugh.” you gave up. May as well spill it. “I’m just a bit nervous to ask you this,” You said.

“Why?” Amanda asked. 

“Because I love you Amanda and your opinion matters to me and I want to ask if it’s ok to-” You breathe in and looked straight at Amanda. “If it’s ok that Damien will be your dad too.” 

Amanda just smiled. “Oh dad, you know I am cool with this. He makes you happy and loves you unconditionally. That’s all that matters to me.” 

You felt a bit emotional. You were glad to have a daughter like Amanda. 

“Also, it’s cool to have a goth dad and I have a little brother now!” Amanda exclaimed. You laughed and talked more about family plans and what ring to buy. 

****  
  


After a few nights of asking for Amanda’s approval,you decided to do that ‘Asking for their blessing’ kinda thing. Except you ask the people the means a lot to Damien. So you list down people who are important to him. 

Lucien

Mary 

Robert

The dogs

Hugo

Mat

His IT team?

Joseph 

Craig 

Brian 

All the kids

You decided to ask Mary next. Lucien would be the last. 

You were sitting next to Mary on your couch with a glass of wine because it’s cheat day. You let Mary live in your house after Mary and Joseph divorced. She lives with your half-sister, Cassandra. She filled the house with papers and occupied some of the spaces with architecture tools. She also brought her persian cat , Mistique and right now he is enjoying his nap on Mary’s lap.

“How’s my sister?” You asked. Mary took a sip of her wine.

“Eh, she’s fine. She’s getting enough sleep now a days,” Mary said nonchalantly. You stare back at the tv and enjoyed the silence. “How are you and Dames?” 

“We’re still gay and in love.” you shrugged. Mary nods and took another sip of wine. You took a sip as well. 

“So when are you two gonna get married?” She asked. You spit your wine and some of it went out from your nose. “Dammit Karls, don’t spill expensive wine.” 

“I mean? Why are you asking me that??” You blushed and trying to wipe off the wine. Mary looked calm. 

“I saw your list earlier in the shelter. Robert and I deduced that either you were, One, planning to assassinate us, Two, people you would give christmas gifts, and Three you were planning to ask for a blessing to let you marry my special boy,” She pointed out. 

“How the fuck did you even deduced the last one?” You were shocked. 

Mary shrugged. “You’re too soft to kill us, you can’t even get mad at us after accidentally destroying your favorite lawn gnome, George and you didn’t include Amanda in your list so it wasn’t a christmas gift list.” She sipped her wine again. You looked dumbfounded. “Also Manda told me, we text sometimes.” 

“Oh.” Your shoulder slumped.  Mary put down her wine glass and sighed. She turned off the tv and looked at you. 

“Listen, I’ve never seen Dames so happy and in love ever since...he lost his husband too. I’ve set him up with other people for years but none really caught his attention.” Mary placed a finger on your nose. “Until you showed up. I was worried at first. But after you walked me home, sang and dance to Frankie Valli’s Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You while it was raining just to cheer me up...I knew you’d be good for him.” She looked down to Mystique. She smiled but there was a faint air of sadness to it. “I may have also liked you after that stunt...but I knew better, Dames deserves to have someone like you also he’s good for you. I am happy that he found a devoted and kind man like yourself.” She sighed and glanced at you. “We’re glad to have you, Karls.” 

You stared at her longer and trying to process everything. It was not everyday you hear genuine words from Mary so this was special. She looked annoyed. “Look kid, if you’re go-” you cut her off by giving her a hug. Tears started to pour out from your eyes as you tighten the hug. She was stiff out of shock but returned the hug with an awkward pat on your back. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. Mary had a soft look on her face. 

“Anytim-” it was cut short again when someone entered the room. 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” It was Cassandra. She looked disheveled and tired.

“Your wuss of a brother is getting engaged,” Mary said with smirk on her face. 

Cassandra smiled. “Oh? Congrats again.” Cassanda and you weren’t the closest sibling but you still cared for each other. She’s been supportive and financially generous. She always shrug and excused her generosity by saying her job payed too much for a single woman. 

“I haven’t even asked yet!”You said with frustration.

“Eh, I’m sure you’re going to get a yes.” Cas shrugged. You looked confused and suspicious. You were about to ask until she changed the topic. “Who wants grilled cheese and good ol’ wine?” She asked. Mary, Cas and you ended up watching Bachelorette. You notice how Mary’s hands were on your sister’s lap. 

****  
  
  


You got home to Damien’s house by one in the morning. It’s a normal occurrence ever since you lived with him. You showered before you joined Damien who was already asleep. You slipped in next to him and kissed his neck. He woke up a little and one look he knew it was you. “Yes, darling what is it?” He asked with his sleepy voice. 

“Nothing, just want to say I love you so much, Damien Bloodmarch,”you said softly. 

He gave a weak smile and turned to face you. You simply took it as an invitation that he wanted to cuddle. You snuggled close to him and wrapped your arms around his sides. Damien cupped your face and gently kissed your lips. Even sleepy he looked beautiful. 

“I love you too, dear. I’m glad you filled the empty space of my mattress every night and day,”He whispered. After settling in you both fell asleep.

****  
  
  
  


Dames and you were off to work. You work in the gym where Craig goes. One of your many jobs was being a boxing instructor. It pays okay but you have other jobs to back it up. Sometimes people wonder how you managed to survive having so many jobs. You always smile and say it wasn’t your first rodeo and you were devoted to work for Amanda’s needs and dreams. 

Today was a slow day so you ended up helping Craig out. Well, you were actually chatting mostly either remembering the old days or simply talking about boring adult stuff. 

“Btw, bro can you watch over the kids for me tonight? I have a…” Craig rubbed the back of his neck with a blush on his cheeks. You smirked and urged him to say it but your old roommate was too shy. 

“Date?” You said. 

Craig looked more embarrassed. “N-Nah bro! Nothing like THAT ju-just two bros hanging out!” 

You can’t help but laugh at how flustered your best friend looked right now. “Dude, it’s okay to say that you’re finally dating someone,” you reassured him. His shoulders slumped. “You deserve a break and I’ll take care of the kids.” 

“Thanks bro.” He smiled. 

“A bro gotta help a bro out but spill the beans about your date when you get home!” you teased. Craig went back looking embarrassed. Though, he regained his usual bro-self. 

“Oh dude I heard from the twins you’re gonna propose to Dames? Is that true?” This time you were the one who was flustered. The tables have turned. 

“Oh,uh, w-wait how did they know?” then it clicked you. Amanda.

“I don’t know dude but,like, is it true or are they joking?” Craig looked genuinely curious. 

You sighed. “Yeah, I’m going to propose but not now but soon,” you said nervously. You were surprised when Craig put one of hands on your shoulder. 

“Dude, I am so happy for you! I thought you’d never do it!” He exclaimed. You can’t help but feel relieved. 

“Do you think Alex is okay with this?” You asked. Craig slung his arms around your shoulders.

“Hey bro, I know Alex is happy for you. He loves you and he wants you to be happy. Alex would’ve loved to meet Damien. He’s a great guy and dad.”

“Probably, but wouldn’t it be weird that my dead husband will meet my boyfriend?”You joked. Craig gave it a thought. 

“Ok, yeah, that is effed up.” You both laughed and end up working out. 

****  
  
  
  


You asked the twins where they got the info. They end up revealing that they have a group chat with the other kids. 

“You guys have a group chat?” You were a bit shocked. 

“We’re all friends and we sometimes like to roast adults 24/7,” Briar said. 

“And we love to watch Amanda and Lucien mess with Ernest. Pure entertainment,” Hazel added. Well you have mixed feelings. 

“But we’re happy that you’re finally growing some balls-” Briar said but was cut off when you corrected her. 

“I’m trans, kid.” 

“We’re happy that you found the guts to ask goth dad for his hand,” she repeated again. 

“If hypothetically he says yes, would you like to be our flower girls?” 

“No,” Both said in unison. 

“Oh shame, guess no s’mores for all of you,”  you said as you ate one of the s’mores you made for them. They end up whining for it but you couldn’t resist them so you gave them the whole plate. 

****  
  


Craig got home by 11 while the kids were asleep after you convinced them. He looked smitten and he promised to talk about it in the morning. You end up agreeing and went home. 

You found Damien in the living room. He looked very occupied with something on his hands. When he became aware that you were there he fumbled. 

“You’re home!” Damien said. He had a nervous smile that made you worried. 

“Yeah, Craig got home late and he seemed happy.” You sat next to Damien and leaned on him. He slid something inside his pocket before leaning on you. You were too tired to notice or even care now. “How was work?” You asked. 

“Oh, the team are getting better at their jobs,thank god.” He said. “How about you?” 

“Slow day.” you shrugged. “Where’s Lucien?”

“In his room, sleeping or pretending he is asleep,” Damien said. He had a playful smile. “You know how adolescents are.”

You end up chuckling. Yeah, you were also like that. Slowly it hits you. Does Lucien know?

****  
  
  


You’re working in your other job which is at Coffee Spoon. Sometimes, you wondered why Mat keeps you around since he mostly did the cooking and you just acted like his assistant most of the time. 

“Ok man, that banana upside down cake will be ready in forty-five minutes,” Mat said as he washed his hands. “Also thanks for sharing me the recipe! I really loved that cake you made last thanksgiving!” 

“Anytime, Mat. I can even give you my Ensaymada recipe if you’re up for it!” Mat beamed at your offer. You two got along because you sorta have the same taste in music, and you both love cooking. He also offered you the job after tasting some of your baked goods and savory meals. 

“Cool, I’ve always wanted to ask you how you make them.” He leaned next to you. 

“Eh, it’s made with love and devotion,” you calmly said. “...and processed cheese.” 

Mat chuckled at your second comment. “We can find an alternative cheese for it,” he said. “Maybe we can ask Hugo to taste it since he loves cheese.” 

“Good idea, a cheese loving man gotta have the cheesy bread,” You sang along. Mat laughed again. 

“They are good with tea too, so maybe we’ll try selling it.” Mat suggested. 

“Damn, I don’t know man. Feeding it to Hugo is one thing but feeding it to other people is another.” You were worried. You weren’t confident with your skills. Heck, back in your wild underground band days, you needed four shots of vodka to get tipsy enough to sing in front of rowdy punks and grunge patrons. 

“Hey, your food is great! Honestly, you should really open your own shop,” Mat gleefully said. His mood shifted and suddenly he looked nervous and he fidgeted. “I mean, I love having you around the coffee shop and you’ve been real helpful. You kinda help me with my anxiety and keeping me company! But I really think you deserve to have your own business.”

You gave it a thought. Maybe you’ll do it. You’re very satisfied with your odd jobs but every now and then you want to just have one job. You’ve been having all sorts of jobs but not really something that was just one and stable. Though there was the fear of failure and financial crisis. You don’t want to risk it for now. Maybe, you’ll talk about this to Damien. 

“Thanks, Mat. I really appreciate it but I’ll have to think about it,” you said. Mat nodded with a smile. Then you heard the timer come off. The cake was ready.

“Nice, the cake is ready!” Mat grabbed a pair of hand mittens. “Speaking of cake, would you like me to make your wedding cake?” he asked out of the blue. 

You were taken aback. “W-wedding?” you stammered. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry if this is too forward but I heard from Carmensita that you’re planning to propose to him,” Mat said while pulling out the cake from the tray. “And yes, I am glad that you finally want to ask him.” 

“I was gonna ask you but now I am being asked,” you scowled. “Does everyone know?”  

“That I don’t know, man.” he shrugged. Well there’s that. You both tried the cake which was a success. He put aside a piece for Carmensita. You were about to leave until he stops you. “Oh before you leave, give this to Damien.” Mat hands me a box. “Mary payed for it already so just deliver it to him also she said not to open it.” You nodded and left. You passed by Carmensita on your way out. 

“How’s the rebellious phase going for you,kid?” you asked. 

“It’s doing good,” she replied with a shrug. 

“Yeah, stick it to the old people!” you ruffled her hair much to her dismay. You continued to walk away but you heard her shout. 

“Take care of him!” Carmensita shouted. You knew full well who she meant. You gave her a thumbs up as a reply. 

****  
  


“Hey Dames, I brought some goodies from Mat that I can’t open,” You called out. No reply. You found him at the library pacing around while muttering to himself. “Babe? You alright?” you asked with worry. 

Damien was startled when he heard you that he nearly stumbled. “Y-yes I am quite fine, dear, thank you for asking,” he said in a fast pace. 

“You sure?” You were still not convinced.

“Positively, now what is it that you’re holding?” Damien successfully changed the topic. 

“Oh Mat said it was from Mary but I can’t open it so...here.” You handed him the box. He opened it and he looked horrifie and beet red. You were more concerned now so you walked closer to him and you had a glimpse what’s in the box. It was three cupcakes but before you could see what written on them,  you just saw the word ‘DO’ before Damien eats all three cupcakes in an inhumane speed. “Uh...Dames did you…” you paused as he wiped the cupcake frosting off of his mouth,he was still trying to swallow those cupcakes. “...Did you eat all three cupcakes all at once?”

After he swallowed all three cupcakes. He coughed and smiled nervously. “I do apologize, darling, I was famished!” He laughed nervously.

“Oh okay? Um would you like for me to cook for you?” You offered. 

Damien shook his head. “That is thoughtful of you but I will be going out with Mary tonight,” He said. “Don’t worry, Lucien is sleeping at Hugo’s house, you can meet Robert tonight.” 

“Well then, I’ll see you later, Dames.” you kissed his cheeks before you get change and leave. 

****  
  


“Um, Robert…” You said slowly. 

“Yes?” He replied. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“To a bar,” He deadpan answered. 

“I would’ve believed you if we haven’t passed by the only three bars we love in this town.”

“Maybe I know another pub,” Robert nonchalantly replied. 

“Yeah but also the thing is why is Hugo and Joseph with us?” You pointed at the back seat of Robert’s truck. “Not that I don’t want you two with us! I just didn’t expect Robert to invite you guys to drink with us?” 

“Because we are not,” Joseph answered. 

“Then where are we going?” you asked. You were confused because I thought this would be a normal night with your good friend.

“We’re going out to find you the perfect ring for Damien,” Brian from the back of the truck said. This frightened you because you didn’t expect someone to be at the back of the truck.

“JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK!” you exclaimed. You didn’t expect Brian to be here too.

“Language!” All dads said in unison. 

“Then who is looking after the kids?” you asked. 

“We trust Mat and Craig to handle them,” Hugo spoke up.

“Ok so I brought them here because Hugo knows what Victorian rings look like, Joseph has the cash money to cover us and Brian is for support,” Robert pointed out.

“Support from what exactly?” 

“Dunno, I just like the big fella around.” Robert shrugged.

“Glad to hear that from you,” Brian shouted from the back. Robert one hand saluted. 

You just slumped to your seat. Still disappointed how things didn't work out as you planned. Life is full of surprises. “I assume you all know that I am planning to propose.” 

“Consider this as our way saying you have our blessing,” Hugo said. All the men in the car nodded. 

“Thank you guys but um… where do we get Victorian inspired rings?” 

“My role in this team is knowing where to find the right shops for it!” 

“Geez I hope they aren’t  antique shops…” 

****  
  


They ended up standing outside an antique shop. This was your fourth shop this night and you were tired from looking at rings that were too much or for Hugo, it was not period accurate. You looked around and starting to lose all hope when suddenly you saw something beautiful. You grabbed Hugo by the arm and pointed at the ring in front of you.

“Is that ring Victorian era accurate?” you asked him. He inspected it. It looked like a flower adorned with gems like Garnet and Opals and the band had leaf carvings. It looked vintage but still beautiful. Nothing fits more than a flower ring for Damien. Well, buying from Etsy is out of the option. 

“Holy Manchego! It is,” Hugo who looked ecstatic. He called the rest of the dads and they agreed, it was perfect. 

“We got our winner fellas!” Robert cheered. All of you sighed in relief except for Robert. 

“My only concern is the price and if it’s possessed by an unresting spirit,” you joked. Honestly it wasn’t a joke, you didn’t want this wholesome thing to go to a typical white people horror story. You just wanted a ring for your gothic Victorian boyfriend. 

“It’s an antique shop,sir. Not Zak Bagan’s collection of haunted items,” the man behind the counter said. 

Then again isn’t that how it all started? Buy some old vintage stuff then turns out it was haunted. It made you more anxious. 

Joseph puts a hand on your shoulder. “If it is haunted I know where to go,” Joseph said reassuringly. 

“So how much is it?” Brian asked. 

“Two hundred dollars,” the manager said.

The real haunting is actually your wallet being empty. So of course you had more anxiety over the price than if it’s possessed. Well, Etsy it is. 

“It’s an antique shop! This probably cost less than two hundred dollars by now!” Robert exclaimed. Brian nudged him but he looked like he had a plan. 

****  
  


In the end, Brian hustled his way to make the ring cheaper with Hugo’s knowledgeable assistance. You and Joseph split the bill and paid one hundred seventy dollars for it. 

“Wow, Brian how did you do that?” you asked with an awestruck expression. You were all on your way home. 

Brian looked proud of himself but gave a hearty laugh. “That’s what I do, I negotiate in my line of work,” he said simply. 

“See, this is why I like Brian around!” Robert remarked. You smiled at your friends. You never had any wholesome group of friends in past. You’re glad you moved into this neighborhood because you found your boyfriend and newfound friends. You may still have issues to handle but you know they’re right behind you cheering on. That thought made you emotional. 

“Thank you, all of you...for helping me find the perfect ring.” you wiped the tear from your eyes. 

“Hey, no waterworks in my truck,” Robert said. You knew he was joking or he doesn’t know how to handle situation like this. 

“We’re glad to help you, Karls,” Brian said. 

“If you need anything, we’re always right behind you,” Joseph added. 

“How you always were when we needed a helping hand,” Hugo said with a smile. This made you cry more. 

“Aw fantastic he is crying even more.” Robert sighed. “How about we stop by a Pizza place, will that cheer you up?” 

“Yes,” you answered.

“Pineapple Pizza is on me, boys!” Robert announced. The whole passengers in the car groaned. No one likes pineapple pizzas except Robert. 

****  
  


You went home with leftover vegetarian pizza. After placing it in the fridge you didn’t bother changing your clothes and went to bed immediately to sleep. 

****  
  


It was a Saturday morning when you finally had the courage to ask Lucien. He was the last person in your list. You managed to ask the kids and Damien’s IT team, you were given their blessings. So, this was the last guy. The final boss if this was an arcade game. Lucien was important to Damien and you grew to find him as important as Amanda. You felt very nervous because his blessing means a lot to you. He was going to be officially your son if you marry his dad.

You knocked on his door while holding the homemade vegan ice cream you made just for him. In your pocket, you had a guitar pick with MCR logo on it. It was your way of proposing to him to be his dad. After a few second, he lets you in his room. 

“Hey, I made your favorite ice cream,” you said as you stood infront of him. He was holding the bass guitar you bought for him for recreational purposes. Honestly, you tried to teach him but you had no clue how, you just know the basics. 

“Ah thanks, just put it on my desk,” he said without looking at you. It made you more nervous that maybe he knew, that he was ready to reject you. That you failed as his step-dad already. You finally snapped out of it when Lucien said something. “Do you need anything, old man?” 

You stiffened. It was obvious you were nervous. Maybe he could sense that. You told yourself that it doesn’t hurt to try it first before assuming the worse. You remember what your late husband said to you, it was going to be okay. It did, everything went well in the long run. You took a deep breathe and sat next to Lucien. 

“I wanted to ask you something very important, if that’s okay,” you asked. He nodded for you to continue. “But before that, I want you to know that I love you and your father so much. You two mean the world to me as much as Amanda means a lot to me. I would do anything to protect this family, I mean  _ anything _ , I really mean ANYTHING. Even if I end up badly beaten up like the last time, I’ll do it again and again just for this family, for Amanda, for your dad and for you.” You paused. You took out the guitar pick you bought for him. “Lucien...will you accept me as your father’s husband and to be your dad?” 

It was quiet for awhile. Lucien’s expression was unreadable. It made you even more worried than before. All the fears you have crawling back. 

Lucien sighed. “I guess it’s my turn to make a speech.” He cleared his throat and put aside his bass. He didn’t look at you. “I thought all my life it will just be dad and me. Ever since my other dad died, it was just me and my dad in a big house with a big garden. I thought i’d take all the burden like defending my dad from bigots in school or just in the corner.” He finally looked straight at you. “Till you and Amanda showed up in our lives. Not only me and my dad but everyone’s lives. You helped us all with our problems even though you were fighting your own demons yourself. I...really looked up to you for that. How strong you are and how kind you are to everyone who deserves it...even to those people who don’t just like me...” Lucien breath became shaky. You put your hands on his back. “You’ve given us so much. Not only did we have Amanda but now we have aunt Cassandra and Alex’s parents who welcomed us nonetheless even though we weren’t related to your late husband. Never in my wildest dreams did I see this coming,where it’s not only me and my dad now.” He wiped the tear.from his eyes. “But actually a real family.” He smiled. It was most genuine smile that you’ve seen from him. “You don’t need to ask me, hell, you don’t need even need to marry my dad because the day you cared and loved my dad was the day I called you my father.” He ended his speech there. 

You felt relieved and happy. Nothing can accurately describe this moment other than pure joy. You really wanted to say something but words fail. Instead you gave him a hug and cried on his shoulders. He reciprocated the hug with a smile on his face. Lucien bury his face on your broad shoulder and exhaled. 

“I love you,son.” you managed to say in between sobs. 

**  
“I love you too, pops.” **

 

 

 

 

** - **

** So the actual propsal is in the next chapter.  **

** I'll write fics regarding all those moments mentioned in the fic after this story. More Cul-de-sac kids and dads.  **

 

Kudos and commens are appreciated!


	2. Two can Tango in that Game

Weeks passed and still you didn’t propose to Damien. It’s due to both parties hectic schedules. The only time you meet with him was on the bed sprawled out and not caring where your arms are and where his head was lying. You both looked like utter mess but when you’re an adult who works a lot for their kid’s future you don’t really care if you’re fulfilling the picturesque moment. Sometimes, you just want to sleep with the person who is also tired from work. Then all of the sudden the two of you have a free time to do whatever you please. Lucien was busy and the other parents were busy. So you only had each other for the day. You decided that maybe this was the time to finally propose. So you wrote him a letter that says you’d like to take him out on a date and placed it on his study table. He replies the same way except he magnets the letter on the fridge. You found it after wanting to eat a snack. Of course people find this tedious but it was the tradition you both kept ever since the beginning.

Before five o'clock you prepped up for your date with him and tried to look better than your casual look. Damien was still prepping up so you sat on the sofa and texted your kids. 

**Me**

_ ‘Im very nervous….what if he says no?’  _

 

It didn’t take awhile til you got a reply from both of them. 

 

**Manda Panda**

_ ‘Remember what dad said? It’s going to be okay. Whatever happens it’s gonna be okay. I’m there with you, pops. You’ll always have me no matter what.’  _

**Lucien**

_ ‘Just breath and enjoy the night with my dad old man. Stop worrying about what’s gonna happen and just treat it like your usual date with him. If you keep dreading about it you’ll end up souring the moment. Just let it flow naturally.’ _

You had a proud smile etched over your face. No matter what happens today, you’ll always be proud of them. They’ve grown right before your eyes. You love them and never will you stop loving and caring for them.

You heard Damien go downstairs. You stood up and met up with him. He was in his usual Victorian clothing but looked fancier than usual. You really find him beautiful no matter what he wears. Civilian, Victorian gothic attire, and sweatshirt paired with sweatpants, they always looked beautiful on him.

Somehow he noticed that you’ve been checking him out. “If you keep staring at me in that kind of manner I think our date will be delayed,” he said with a smirk on his face.

You took his hand and kissed his ring finger but still looking at him. “Oh, but I can’t help but admire how you look so dashing everyday.”

Damien chuckled while covering his mouth. He lightly slapped your shoulders. “Oh you absolute flirt, if you keep making me feel giddy we’ll miss the movie.”

“Before we leave, may I kiss you?” you asked politely. It sounded like it was the first time you ever kissed him even though you’ve kissed a million times before without asking the other.

“One kiss won’t hurt.” Damien shrugged. You moved forward and kissed him on the lips. Slowly his hands were on your cheeks. It only lasted for awhile. You pulled away but both of you kept the dopey grin on your faces. The moment was ruined when Damien remembers to check the time. “Oh dear, we will be late for the movie!”

“Don’t worry, babe. I can drive us there in no time.” You winked.

He lets out an exasperated sigh. “Heavens no, I will not allow you to drive like a madman on this very auspicious night!”

“Duly noted then, we should go now.” You both held hands as you went out of the house. You both decided to just walk because it was what you both did on your first official date.

  
  


The entire time you weren’t paying attention to the movie. The small box on your pocket becomes heavier each time you remember its existence. You hoped that Damien didn’t notice how you looked nervous. You keep reminding yourself about what your kids texted you. For a little moment it helped but your anxiety overweighs their thoughtful words. 

You went out of the cinema and saw Ernest lining up to buy popcorn. You both waved at him and he just nodded as a reply. When Damien looked away, Ernest gave you a thumbs up and mouthed ‘good luck’ to you. You felt flustered but not shocked that he knew since he was close with your kids after all.

Hand in hand you both walked in the cemetery. You remember how shocked you were the first time he took you here but learned to love it later. Damien truly changed you for the better. 

He placed the picnic cloth on the usual spot and both of you settled in. You ate cheese and drank wine together. You both reminisced the old days and the recent days, sharing chuckles and friendly nudges when recalling an embarrassing moment. Then you kiss him for awhile before looking at the view again. You end up looking at him than what’s right infront of you.  You recall all those moments with him, moments like this, moments where you fought but make up afterwards, imperfect moments where one of you were sad and leaned on the other, moments where you acted like a normal family with him and the kids, moments with him were always cherished no matter what kind. The moment he asked: “Maybe we can be boring together?” was the moment you knew there will never be a dull memory with him.

Caught up with your feelings you ended up saying. “Marry me.” Later you realized what you just said when Damien look startled.

“Pardon?” He stammered.

You silently cursed to yourself how you screwed it up. You couldn’t back down now. You took out the box and opened it slowly, the flower ring you bought with your friends exposed right infront of him. You heaved a sigh. “Damien Bloodmarch, will you marry me?”

It made you hypothetically sweat so much just waiting for his reply. He looked at the ring then at you more four times before finally saying something. “This is quite awkward…” your heart flopped and you were ready to accept his rejection until he grabbed something from his cloak and held an engagement box. He opened it and showed an elegant silver ring with an onyx gem. “I-I too was planning to propose to you tonight,” he said softly while his face was flushed.

You didn’t know who laughed first but it didn’t matter since you both filled the quiet cemetery with your laughter. After you both settled in you smiled and asked, “I’ll take it as a yes?”

“Of course,” He replied softly. “But may I propose to you properly? Our friends had to endure me making a speech asking for your blessings, so you should too.”

“Dames, I won’t endure it because I would love to hear it.” You smiled softly. Damien’s went red and he nearly lost his suave character for a .5 seconds before clearing his throat. He took your hand and looked into your eyes like it was the only beautiful thing to look at.

“Karls Parson, you’ve been nothing but a blessing to me and my son. You’ve been kind,patient and devoted to us and I thank you for that. I never thought I’d fall in love with anyone after I lost my late husband, yet here I am, proposing to a lovely man who swooped me off my feet the moment I saw him at that gathering. But the moment you accepted me,every facet I have was the day I knew I’d do anything in my power to show how much I love you. No matter how many storms crossed our path, I know we’ll find a way to rebuild the damages together as a team, as friends and as lovers. So, it would bring me great joy if you’d like to take me as your future husband, to share a life with me and the families we’ve formed along the way.”

“Damien Bloodmarch, I want nothing else in this world but to share a life with you.” He placed the engagement box between the two of you. The next thing you knew his lips were on yours. The kiss turned from something innocent into hungrier kisses. Slowly, you both stumbled to the ground. You chuckled for awhile before continuing where you left off. His fingers tangled with your hair and your hands on his hips. You had to stop yourself from going any further. You looked down at the sight of Damien beneath you, face flushed with a devilish smile  on his face. This man will be the death of you. 

“Have you considered my proposition in the library?” He pulled you closer to him. “Or do I have to kiss you again to make you remember,”He purred.

“As much as I want another kiss from you, I prefer going home and try some of the things you’ve read to me,” you replied with a playful tone.Damien replied you with a sly grin and a kiss on the corner of your lips.

  
  


Never in your life would you imagine a life like this. It wasn’t perfect, there were patches to be mend but it was beautiful in its own way. You’ve burned a few bridges, made mistakes and unintentionally hurt people along the way, but that’s part of growing and leading to an unexpected turn of events. You will never know what lies ahead of the tunnel whether it’s having two wonderful kids, friends and a beautiful goth nerd as your fiancee, life is truly weird in a neutral sense. If anyone asks what was the best blessing he ever had? It was this life. It was the life he shared with these people. 

  
  



End file.
